1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imprinting mold that includes alignment marks, and to a method for making a lens array using such kind of imprinting mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Imprinting technology is a simple process with low cost, high throughput and high resolution. Imprinting technology is widely used for making a lens array in a wafer lens package (WLP) process.
In an imprinting process involving a large substrate, a large size imprinting mold is usually employed to produce a lens array on the substrate. However, the large size imprinting mold may be very expensive to make due to the need for high precision. Furthermore, it may be unduly time-consuming to manufacture the large size imprinting mold.
Therefore, an imprinting mold and a method for making a large-scale lens array which can overcome the above mentioned problems are desired.